ratchet_i_clankfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet
Jest trójwymiarową grą platformową na PlayStation 2. Została ona opracowana przez Insomniac Games i wydana przez Sonyw 2003 . Jest to druga gra z serii Ratchet & Clank. Została wydana we wtorek 11 listopada 2003 r w Ameryce Północnej. Jest to pierwsza gra z Insomniac Museum wraz z Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal i Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time . thumb|Ratchet & Clank : Going Commando Fabuła : Po pokonaniu Prezesa Dreka, Ratchet i Clank, spoczeli w domu na rodzinnej planecie Ratcheta - Veldin. Prawie rok po poprzedniej przygodzie, pojawił się w wywiadzie na Holo-Vision o nazwie "Za bohatera". Podczas przerwy w kręceniem tego wywiadu, zostali przeniesiony do Galaxy Bogon przez założyciela Megacorpu o imieniu Abercrombie Fizzwidget. Okazało się, że zamaskowany złodziej ukradł najcenniejszy eksperyment Megacorpu : Małe niebieskie zwierzątko. Clank nie chciał uczestniczyć w następnej przygodzie, więc przeszedł na emeryturę do bezpłatnego mieszkania w mieście Megapolis na planecie Endako, Ratchet próbował odebrać eksperyment od Zamaskowanego złodzieja. Zamaskowany złodziej zatrudnił Thugs-4-Less do ochrony go przed Ratchetem. Złodziej również porwał Clanka, zmuszając Ratcheta by przyszedł mu z pomocą. /Kiedy Clank został uratowany poszedł na przygode wraz z Ratchetem. Przebieg gry : thumb|Ambecrombie Fizzwidget i Protopet Ratchet konfrontacji złodzieja na planecie Siberius , pokonując go i odzyskał eksperyment. Duet powrócił do pana Fizzwidget wkrótce potem. Pan Fizzwidget "przypadkowo" wyrzucona duet z jego statku, Ratchet i Clank wspiął przez jaskini pustyni i zostali skonfrontowani przez złodzieja, który zażądał zwrotu eksperymentu. Podczas tego zapotrzebowania, Zamaskowany przypadkowo spadł z jej statku, stracił swą maskę ujawniając, że była Angela Cross . Angela, były pracownik Megacorp ostrzegł, Ratchet, że eksperyment jest niebezpieczny. Na planecie Dobbo , Ratchet i Clank odkrył, że Angeli twierdzenia były prawdziwe, i starał się przekonać Fizzwidget zniszczyć eksperyment, ale ich wysiłki spełzły na niczym. Duet wtedy natknął się reklamy dla eksperymentu, teraz znany jako "Protopet", który był sklonowany i przygotowane do masowego uwalniania. W tym momencie okazało się, że Thugs-4-Less wypowiedział umowę z Angelą i został zatrudniony przez Megacorp do "ochrony" pana Fizzwidget. Na planecie Boldan , Ratchet i Clank zostali złapani na "próbje zamordowania" Fizzwidget. Zostali wysłani do więzienia na planecie Aranos .Będąc w więzieniu, z pomocą Clanka kobiety infobot wielbiciela, Clank uciekł i uwolnił Ratchet. Natychmiast udał się do Thugs-4-Less HQ do uratowania Angeli, który był również rejestrowany przez bandytów. Duet pokonał lidera bandytów i uwolnił Angele. W końcu, trzy z nich poszedł do Megacorp HQ żeby ostatecznie położyć kres zagrożeniu Protopet. Po poszli tam, kobieta infobot ujawniła, że kapitan Qwark , zhańbiony bochater z Ratchet & Clank , został przy użyciu Protopet przywrócić swoją reputację. Fizzwidget zniszczył ją, w zaskakujący zwrot akcji, Fizzwidget faktycznie był Qwark w przebraniu. Qwark wziął Ratchet, Clank i Angele uwięzienia i twierdził przed żywo kamery, że byli oni przyczyną tego zagrożenia, i że będzie w stanie zatrzymać Protopets korzystając Angeli Helix-O-Morph .Jednak Helix-O-Morph uszkodzone i mutuje w Protopet w gigantyczny potwór, jedzenie Qwark i gadżet przed ucieczką. Gdy Ratchet ostatecznie pokonał zmutowaną Protopet, Clank odkrył, że przyczyną awarii był zestaw akumulatorów wprowadzonych do tyłu. Angela pokonany przebiegły Protopets w całej galaktyce, wysyłając wiązkę gadżetu przez WN sygnałów, uspokojenia wszystkich stworzeń. Prawdziwym Fizzwidget (który używa angielskich słów prawidłowo, w przeciwieństwie Qwark który po prostu powiedział wielkie słowa, aby się wydawać inteligentny) następnie ujawnione zostało uwięzione w szafie przez Qwarka. Ratchet, Clank, Angela, i wielbiciel Clank infobot są pokazane rozmowy w mieszkaniu Clank, podczas gdy Qwark jest pokazany w jego nowej pracy jako manekina testowego Megacorp gadżetów, takich jak Crotchitizer . Postacie : *Fizzwidget Abercrombiethumb|Angela Cross *Billy *Bunyon Ace *Clank *Cross Angela *Desert Riders *Roboty fabryczne *Kobieta infobot *Hipnotyzer *Matematyk *Matrona *New Age Mystic *Old Smolgian *Hydraulik *Protopet naukowcy *Qwark *Qwark Fan-Boy *Ratchet *Shady Sprzedawca *Slim Cognito *Naukowiec Thermanator *Thugs-4-Less Lider *Tractor Beam naukowiec Bronie : *Blitz Gun thumb|Blitz Gun *Bomb Glove *Bouncer *Chopper *Clank Zapper *Decoy Glove *Gravity Bomb *Hoverbomb Gun *Lancer *Lava Gun *Minirocket Tube *thumb|Minirocket TubeMiniturret Glove *OmniWrench 8000 *Plasma Coil *Pulse Rifle *RYNO II *Seeker Gun *Sheepinator *Shield Charger *Spiderbot Glove thumb|Seeker Gun *Synthenoid *Tesla Claw *Visibomb Gun *Walloper *Zodiac Gadżety : *Charge Boots *Dynamo *Gravity Boots *Grind Boots *Heli-Pack *Hypnomatic *Swingshot *Thermanator *Thruster-Pack *Tractor Beam thumb|214px|Tractor Beam Przedmioty : *Helmet Megacorp *Helmet Biker *Breaker Box *Elektrolizer *Levitator *Infiltrator *Hydro-Pack *Glider *Armor Magnetizer *Statuetka Qwark *Mapper *Bolt Platinum *Moonstones *Kryształy Desert *Raritanium Zbroje : *Commando Suit *Tetrafiber Armor *Duraplate Armor *Electrosteel Armor *Carbonox Armor Planety i miejsca : *Oozla - Megacorp Outlet thumb|Oozla-Megacorp Outlet *Wupash Nebula *Nebula Maktar - Maktar Resort *Nebula Maktar - Array Zagłuszanie *Barlow - Vukovar Canyon *Endako - Megapolis *Układ Feltzin - Rendezvous Thug *Notak - Canal City *Slim Cognito Ship Shack *Siberius - Baza mrożone *Tabora - Mining Area *Dobbo - Testing Facility *Orbit Dobbo - Moon Testing Facility *Hrugis Chmura - Głębokie Utylizacja kosmiczna thumb|180px|Boldan-Silver City *Joba - Megacorp Games *Todano-Megacorp Armour *Boldan - Silver City *Aranos - Latanie Lab *Gorn - Thugs-4-Less Fleet *Snivelak - Thug HQ *Smolg - centrum dystrybucji *Damosel - Allgon Miasto *Damosel Orbit - Allgon Moon *Grelbin - Tundor Odpady *Yeedil - Factory Protopet *Burbank / Dantopia - Insomniac Museum thumb|Polska okładka gry - tam nazywa się Loked and Louded Kategoria:Gry